


Das bin ich nicht

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darüber, was man eigentlich ist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das bin ich nicht

Sehen wir es realistisch: Ich bin kein Gott. Ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin nicht gut.  
Ich bin kein Unmensch, aber wer sagt, dass ich freundlich bin?  
Ich bin niemand der andere Verurteilt – niemand der Leute grundlos hasst.  
Bin keiner, der einfach auf andere los geht oder ununterbrochen weint.  
Bin niemand der alles ablehnt, aber deshalb bin ich noch längst nicht von allem begeistert.

Das alles bin nicht ich. Das alles seid **ihr**.

Es ist das von dem **ihr** meint, es in mir sehen zu müssen. Es ist das von dem **ihr** denkt, dass ich es bin. Es ist **eure** Meinung über mich.

Aber das bin nicht ich! Ich bin so nicht! Ich bin anders!

Ich bin jemand den ihr vergesst. Jemand von dem ihr denkt ihr kennt ihn und den ihr darum nicht mehr wahrnehmt. Jemand über den ihr keine neuen Eindrücke mehr sammelt. Jemand von dem ihr euch ein Bild gemacht habt, das ihr so in euren Gedanken festhaltet. Das ihr immer noch habt, ohne zu merken, dass ich mich ändern kann. Das ich es tue.  
Ohne zu merken, dass euer Bild schon längst nur noch ein altes verblasstes Foto ist, das nur noch lange Vergangenes abbildet.


End file.
